Benutzer Diskussion:Zaibatsu
biLD ja,also das sollte ursprünglich die katze auf deinem profil werden,ob man das erkennen kann is die andere sache xD GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 00:29, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, Sprengel :-) Ist dir echt gut gelungen! Ich liebe diese Katze ♥ Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 00:42, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::schreibt man das nich normal auf die seite von dem anderen...? :D ::ach egal xD ich hab noch eine gemacht,weil ich die erste nicht so ganz gelungen finde xD :::In unserer kranken GTA-Welt handeln wir das normalerweise so ;) Vielen Dank, aber ich finde beide gelungen :-) Ich stelle mir das mal als Profilbild ein. Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 20:21, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::wieder da im chat gezeichnet wind :::::Ich sehe dich gar nicht ;) Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 21:56, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ich würd dir ja noch en bild auf die diski machen,aber da is schon alles voll :D ... kommst du heut eigendlich in den waca chat?des is voll langweilig ohne dich :/ GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 22:07, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ich wäre dann da... Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 22:17, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :na dann ich ja gut ;) GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 22:49, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :ich hoffe,dass ich wenn ich schule hab auch ab und zu mal abends in den chat schaun kann,wenn nicht wäre ich verdammt traurig.also,bis demnächst GLG 02:57, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :so,wollt nur sagen,dass ich doch noch in den nächsten tagen viellt. on kommen kann :) (ich meine natürlich abends/nachts) :GLG 20:46, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Das freut mich zu hören, Sprenkel :) Dann sehen wir uns ja noch! 22:13, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ein Bild für Zai Ich hab mal ein Bild für dich gemacht ich hoffe es gefällt dir ;) Schwalbi hallu :) mir gehts ganz gut soweit und dir??? du hast jetzt auch ne sigi?? :D hat Flocke sie dir gemacht?? :) kommst du heut abend auch on?? ich darf *freu* ...komisch,alle akilein's sehen anders aus :D ich hatt auch mal en akilein auf der diski glaub ich,aber das sah anders aus :D GLG 15:57, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Hey, vielen Dank, Schwalbi :D Es gefällt mir sehr gut! Jetzt habe ich eine noch größere Auswahl! 22:13, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :hallu,wollt nur sagn,dass ich heute auch kommen kann :) :GLG 17:27, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :hast du iwas auf skype geschriebn,weil iwas wurde angezeigt,aber dann is mein pc abgestürzt.und danach konnte ich mich nicht mehr normal anmelden und bin jetzt iwie grade skypelos :/ :GLG 20:03, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich glaube, ich hatte nichts mehr geschrieben. Aber dass dein Skype nicht mehr funktioniert, ist blöde :( Heute kann ich leider nicht on kommen, aber morgen wieder :) LG 20:26, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::es tut mir so leid ;( mein internet hatte wieder einen langen aussetzer und ich konnt micht nicht mehr verabshieden und nichts ;( :::den nächsten abend kann ich nicht kommen und die darauffolgenden kann ich nur kurz bis löngstens 11 bleiben oder so ;( :::GLG 23:29, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::: ::::Brauchst du dich doch nicht für entschuldigen, Sprenkel – da kannst du ja nichts für :) Ich warte dann hier auf dich ;) ^^ 23:33, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::::tu das :D GLG 08:20, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Back Wind ist wieder zurück...StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 16:55, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Zaibatsu, Ich entferne gerade sämtliche Bilder von den Diskussionsseiten, weil wir der Meinung sind, dass die Bilder auf diesen Seiten überflüssig sind und sie zudem auch Überhand genommen haben. Bei vielen Bilder ist eine Diskussionsseite auch der einzige Verwendungsort, was solche Bilder für das Wiki überflüssig macht und sie deshalb dann auch gelöscht werden, weil sie sonst keinen Nutzen haben. Die Bilder (meist von anderen Usern geschenkt) werden meist von den Beschenkten auf ihr Profil gestellt, weshalb sie natürlich nicht gelöscht werden, doch sollte dies nicht der Fall sein werden sie wie oben beschrieben gelöscht. LG - 21:23, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo nochmal ^^ Zu deiner Frage zu den Chat kann ich dir leider nicht helfen, weil ich in den letzen Wochen im Urlaub war und deshalb gerade nicht auf dem neusten Stand bin, daher wär es wohl besser wenn du Star selber diesbezüglich einmal anschreibst ^^ - 21:41, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *WUNDER* hallu *-* mein laptop hat sich kurzfristig entschlossen,mich doch wieder ins internet reinzulassen *freu* seit 2 wochen ey XD also grüßer gings nich,das hauskätzchen auf deinem profil,oder?^^ GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLG :D 14:57, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :D PS: du hast immer noch keine freundschaftsliste DX ;) GGGLG 14:58, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) chat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! komm bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte in den chat pls :) GLG 18:06, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ... nervt es dich eig.wenn ich immer schreib,du sollst in den waca chat kommen? :/ ...wenns dich nicht nervt,dann komm bitte :D :Nein, tut's nicht, aber heute hat's leider nicht geklappt ;( 20:58, 28. Aug. 2012 (UTC) GLG 17:40, 28. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Dein Laptop ging nicht? :-O Umso besser, dass er jetzt wieder funktioniert :) Joa, ich musste die Katzen retten, sonst wären sie entschwunden^^ Ich kenne meine Freunde, andere brauchen meine Freunde nicht zu kennen ;D 15:03, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :jetzt komm verdammt nochma on ;D :ja,aber mein laptop hat jetzt regelmäßige aussetzer :/ ... :haha mich stresst das :P :GLG 19:46, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : :Das beides wünsche ich dir auch. Feier schön :-) 21:18, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten :3 Hey, ich wünsvche dir frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch :D GLG 13:06, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 'Frohe Weihnachten nachträglich' ... und ich bin back ^^ Hejj ;D Ich bin im Wiki zurück .. weil wegen einem halben Jahr Lappi Verbot o.o Also, FALLS du dich an mich erinnerst, ich bin die, die dich vor ein paaaaaar Monaten in den WaCa-WiKi ähm gedingst hat ^^ *grübel* lange her o.Ö Egal, jedenfalls noch Fröhliche Weihnachten nachträglich und einen uten Rutsch vorträglich! :D liebe Grüße, Birke :) :Natürlich weiß ich das noch, ich erinnere auch des Öfteren die Leute daran ;D Wofür hast du denn ein halbes Jahr Laptop-Verbot bekommen? o.O Auch einen guten Rutsch!! :) 13:38, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Chat Kommst du in den Chat? Hab noch ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen... Die 50 000. Bearbeitung ohne mich D: 21:05, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Biild ~ Hiii, ich hab dir jetzt auch mal ein Bild gemalt :D lg 22:18, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Brommi, danke für das Bild <3333 (Ergänzung: Ich hatte Brommi bereits damals im Chat gedankt) 19:25, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Biiiild :3 Hey, hab dir mal 'n Bild gemalt :'D 18:43, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Awww, vielen Dank, Saphir *-* <3333 Das ist echt lieb von dir :) 19:25, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Kein Problem <33333 Sorry, dass ich jetzt erst -so spät- antworte :o XD Hab's nit bemerkt xD 22:20, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild5 :Hieeeer ;-) StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 20:54, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke, Wind *-* Wie süß von dir <3 21:04, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen für Dich <3 Hey Zai xD Das is der Drache den ich Gemalt hab. LG. Euli thumb|400px :Vielen Dank dafür, Euli :) Hast du sehr gut gemacht <3 23:33, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nase! :p Sach ma', was denkst du dir dabei, Skype einfach so zu verlassen und seelenruhig im WaCa-Chat rumzulungern, während ich mir die Pfoten wundwarte? xD Immerhin hält Schenny zu mir, pöh!^^ MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 17:45, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin doch da :'D 21:49, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Chat :3 Hii Alex, Ich wollte dir nur kurz sagen das ich deine Nachrichten zu spät gelesen hab, und dir noch nen schönen Abend wünschen wollte :'D Ja das wars dann auch schon wieder xD Bis morgen ~ Grüße <3 - 21:56, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Keine Thema, Star, war ja auch schnell weg :D 20:22, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Skype... Heey, ich weiß, du hast jetzt weniger Zeit und so, aber kannst du ein bisschen was abzweigen? Wind vermisst die schönen Gespräche :-( StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 14:52, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Deine Gebete wurden erhört, Madame ;) 20:23, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen ^^ :3 : hier hab ich ein Bild für dich ^^ *~* Die Katze hat eine verwischte Tiegerrung xD Ich hoffe es gefällt dir *~* :thumb|Für Zai X3 :3 HollyMoon (Diskussion) 19:57, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, Holly, das Bild gefällt mir sehr gut *-* Mach weiter so (y) 20:03, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Needs a heading :Hallo Zaibatsu, :Bramble sagte, du warst am Montag im WaCa-Chat und ich warte mir seit Donnerstag (bzw. Freitag) bei Skype den Buckel krumm. Vllt. ist das dir einfach 'n Fenster zu viel (verständlich, das Prob kenn ich gut) oder so, keine Ahnung, oder biste sauer? Ich bin's jedenfalls nicht... okay, ein bisschen vielleicht... Aber hab dir auch 'n ellenlangen Text dazu geschrieben. Ich weiß, da kommt Freude bei dir auf... bring ein Lesezaichen mit ;-) :Find ich jedenfalls wichtig. Silvester Hey Wollt dir noch nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen :D ♥ Ich hoffe du feierst schön und kommst gut rein <3 lgthumb|left 19:58, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Süß von dir, vielen Dank :) Das wünsche ich dir auch, bleib gesund und dass 2014 alle deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen <3 Liebe Grüße, Zai Gtabundesligawikispieltipptippkickdingsbums Ja klar mach ich mit! Bin zwar megaschlecht aber zur Not lass ich das von meinem Hühnerorakel erledigen^^ hab Zilli auch mal gefragt ob er mitmacht. Was is los mit unseren Diskussionsseiten?? - 11:27, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hab schon Freitag getippt^^ ich mag die Nachrichtenseiten nich. - 17:09, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Tippspiel Moin Zai, vielen Dank für den Hinweis, hab mich direkt mal angemeldet :) Viele Grüße, 12:39, 2. Sep. 2016 (UTC) o: Hellow, Zai o/ Ich hab jetzt schon ne ganze Weile nichts mehr von dir gehört und würde auch gerne mal wissen, wie es dir so ergangen ist. :) Wie ich gesehen habe, hast du vor kurzem die 100.000 Bearbeitungen im GTA Wiki geknackt o: Glückwunsch! <3 Ich will hier gar nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden; wäre schön, dich mal wieder im Chat zu treffen c: ich war auch schon ein paarmal im GTA Wiki Chat, während du dort bearbeitest hast, aber das hast du wahrscheinlich nicht gesehen :/ Das war's eigentlich auch schon wieder ^w^ Liebste Grüße ~ 13:01, 1. Okt. 2018 (UTC)